yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackwingggys
See also: Archive 1/Archive 2 Promos? Hi, I read your trade binder and it said that whoever was looking for promos to message you. I'm wondering if you have Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, a Shonen Jump promo. AZNAce 15:31, September 13, 2009 (UTC) irc hey go on the IRC--Duelghoul007 22:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The Hidden Things???? You left a message on my channel to go to hobby stores to find the "HIDDEN THINGS" what did you mean by that?? OK thanks for the clarifacation well it depends on what you want :/ IRC What is the channel again? I went on "##yugi" and no one was there.--Akiza'sRose66 23:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm in the middle of posting a topic on forumeta right now ^_^ it's kinda long though, taking a while.>_>--Akiza'sRose66 00:09, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'm working on a paper. Runer5h 01:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC)Runer5h * Use periods damnit XP --Tantara (talk) 01:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) shipment Hey, just shipped 'em today, it'll arrive at ur end 2-4 days. it's in one of those priority mail cardboard thingies. and, I think i'll pass on the cyber valley..for now--Silver4X 02:47, September 16, 2009 (UTC) approved * You've been approved for the Blackwing Guide. But please, for your own sake, don't annoy anyone. I think that a few guidemakers are protrygon :P --Tantara (talk) 02:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, nothing that I can see. I think you thought I would want the Rose Knight or the Pheonixian, but I already have the only Rose Knight I need, and I own a playset of Amaryllises. Thanks anyway though, what I'm really looking for is a DaD and a Mind Control.--Akiza'sRose66 00:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I remebered!!!! Wingggys, I remebered what else I'm supposed to send. I'm supposed to send you a Colossal Fighter!!!! I'll send it with the other stuff. Vehicroidsrage 01:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) * I'm gunna send him instead of the dollar ok? Vehicroidsrage 01:53, September 18, 2009 (UTC) * Why aren't you logged onto IRC? That's a bit faster than this. Anyways, I will send Colossal instead of the dollar. I cannot find my hard plastic sleeve. :( Vehicroidsrage 02:51, September 18, 2009 (UTC) hey hey blackwingyyys. not much, whats up with you?? sweet enjoy your solemn as well :p Hey, i'm actually at school right now, in class. If I get kicked off of the computer and you hear lots of yelling, you can guess why >_>.--Akiza'sRose66 11:51, September 18, 2009 (UTC) duel yo whats happenin? hope you feelin better....holla atcha boi--Duelghoul007 16:22, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry For Blowing You Off Sorry For Blowing You Off for so long I've just been working really hard with school and the Bakugan Wiki, so I have'nt been able to be on here for a while. Attribute 00:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? Explain please. Oh, and I don't exactly think I would be allowed to trade, but if I can, do you own a Red Dragon Archfiend, Magical Android, or Goyo Guardian? I need them all desperately. I will post my trade stuff soon though, and could you leave a new link to Forumeta on my talk page? Thanks.--Akiza'sRose66 00:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * I don't have any of those cards and I'll duel you but IRC still doesn't work, my parents actually had a guy check out our computer and it doesn' work no matter what, it's my computer.Attribute 00:45, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * Oh sorry I just confused you with AkizaRose and I thought you were asking me about trading. Attribute 00:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Are you sure you can't trade Red Demon's Dragon or Goyo Guardian? Oh, and if you have an Ultra/Ultimate rare Black Rose Dragon, I would like that as well.--Akiza'sRose66 00:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I did... I still cannot find my plastic sleeves, if you'd like, I can send them in between a buncha Flop Disks, plus multi sleeves, and a CD Case (I have my sources, my friends always 'recycle' thier useless computer junk with me.). I do need one more Rose Knight. Vehicroidsrage 00:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I don't really see anything up for trade, unless you can spare that Red Dragon Archfiend from your Extra Deck. --Akiza'sRose66 20:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yo I'll try to duell ya tomorrow...can't atm. TheSeventhSamurai 21:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I don't run Botanical Lion. I own two of them anyway. Tell me when you can spare that Red Dragon Archfiend though, i'll always be interested in that.--Akiza'sRose66 11:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and could you tell me how to get the Avatar on here working? I tried but I couldn't figure it out. (LOL at your Blizzard avatar)--Akiza'sRose66 11:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ? im trying to get on the irc but somethings wrong--Duelghoul007 01:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I sent them two days ago. The weather in CO has been crappy, but they should be there by Monday or Tuesday (no mail on Sundays) :(. but they WILL be there, I'll promise you that. Vehicroidsrage 02:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay, i'll post up the rest of my trade binder, and I hope you see something worth that Red Dragon Archfiend!--Akiza'sRose66 03:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * When you get the cards, leave me a message on my talk page, that way I know they got there. OmegaVehicroids 13:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Absence on Chat Whenever I enter, no one replies to me...Let's duel today! TheSeventhSamurai 16:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Ur message I'm not sure how u found my page, but that's great, more ppl we can talk 2. I'm not exactly 'popular' and im fine w/ that, just as long as im not singled out 4 anything. The only thing thats up w/ me is my normal life on a not so normal day, whats up w/ u? Aki Izayoi 23:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) That's alright, im not getting candy, just giving it out this year. I'm done w/ halloween 4 good. Gl on ur crow costume Aki Izayoi 02:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't have it, sadly. I've been trying 2 find 1 and im not paying a ridiculous price 4 it. If I can find 1 4 a couple of dollars or find a good trade 4 it, I'll put it in my deck, by taking out a card I don't really use a lot. Do u have 1 that u would like 2 trade? Aki Izayoi 13:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad they got there... The floppy disks were there because I couldn't find my hard sleeves. So I used them as packaging. I cannot do IRC right now, my parents are wanting me to go to bed at a "decent" hour (2:00), but they are watching me here and there, so I cannot join. I would, but again I cannot. :( sorry. I'll try to join the next one though. OmegaVehicroids 04:14, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I like Blue eyes to. I'm just saying since he is not the focus, other dragons could be equally or better help. Blue eyes shining dragon is such a beast. One of my friends made a pure blue eyes deck, except for Vanguard of the Dragon. super fun to play.--Helix-king 07:26, September 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Koa'ki Meiru Beetle Unless you can provide me with an official source of the full effect, it stays unconfirmed. Shriek is a blog about Yu-Gi-Oh! news, nothing more, nothing less. It is not a definite reference and heck, even it says the effect is unconfirmed. As for the maintenance cost, Koa'ki Meiru Ice and Sea Panther have proven that it is not all type-revealing. 3-D 12:06, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello! Long time, no see! You should put this on your news source: At my locals, I've found out they have new duelist league cards. I got a Blue Eyes with bronze writing; --Cannonsoldier 23:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) hell yes. but wat can i trade you for it.. :/ i'll trade a..time machine/phoenix wing wind blast/black horn of heaven (or a combination of them) for that and ur confit :D--Silver4X 23:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Duel? Now? TheSeventhSamurai 00:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Youtube Late reply but nope, I do not know him lol--Xsamuraizx 13:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Deck * 2 x Marauding Captain * 3 x Rose, Warrior of Revenge * 2 x Exiled Force * 2 x Jutte Fighter * 1 x Morphing Jar * 1 x Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * 1 x Breaker the Magical Warrior * 1 x Snipe Hunter * 2 x Krebons * 1 x Cyber Dragon * 1 x Turrent Warrior Synchros *2 x Colossal Fighter *1 x Black Rose Dragon *2 x Stardust Dragon *1 x Goyo Guardian *2 x Lightning Warrior Magic: * 1 x Reinforcement of The Army * 2 x The Warrior Returning Alive * 1 x Mystical Space Typhoon * 1 x Swords of Revealing Light * 1 x Heavy Storm * 1 x Brain Control * 1 x Pot of Avarice * 2 x Book of Moon * 1 x Mind Control Traps: * 2 x Dark Bribe * 1 x Mirror Force * 1 x Torrential Tribute * 1 x Solemn Judgment * 1 x Compulsory Evacuation Device * 3 x Reckless Greed * 2 x Bottomless Trap Hole * 1 x Reinforce Truth White Night Dragon Hey, you dont have any E-heros do you.... Your trusted trader, vehicriodsrage, is packed full of e-heros i want... if you can get them, i will trade anything.... I want Plasma Vice, Darkbright, and Wildedge. And i would like your Shaman, but thats a common... Needs i want his ultra rare Wildheart, Bladedge, Sparkman, Necroshade, Darkbright and his secret rare Plasma Vice... i can do without his wildheart and bladedge but need the rest... if you can get them i will throw in a Plaguespreader and a Stardust if you need them... does that sound ok..... Ok you got a deal. I do want your shaman and your rare wildedge if you wanna throw them in there or trade separately. thanks..... Psychic Duelist 03:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey... -Hey man.!Waht's up???Kumusta ka na??(it means how are you) Jampong 06:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC)